


Don't Look / Your Eyes

by vinterborn



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Free Verse, I've always loved Canute's eyes, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Thornute, Thornute Week 2020, and so has Thorfinn, this is a bit too flowery but let's pretend Thorfinn can write poetry now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterborn/pseuds/vinterborn
Summary: this poem was the first thing I wrote for thornute week back in may and aaa I still like iit - hope you do too
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Don't Look / Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this poem was the first thing I wrote for thornute week back in may and aaa I still like iit - hope you do too

don't look at me like that  
your eyes so blue  
deep like the sea  
vast like the skies  
you bring my world to a halt  
  
don't look at me like that  
your eyes see my pain  
the more you know the deeper the blue  
it draws me in  
piques my curiosity  
do your eyes see me now?  
  
don't look at me like that  
the blue of your eyes pulls me in  
like bottomless water  
your pain  
my heart  
the one you pierced with your gaze  
when you pulled me underwater  
  
look at me  
let the blue of your eyes wash over me  



End file.
